They Might Not be Kittens
by orangecatzz
Summary: Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, and Akamaru are transported into the real world! Jayden and Jacob have to find a way to get them back to their world. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me!**

**I do not own Naruto, or any Naruto characters.**

Snow is very interesting. Especially when you are in the middle of 8th grade Language Arts class and you just really don't care about what the teacher is talking about. That's what I was doing right about now. My name is Jayden, and I have strawberry blonde hair that reaches just past my shoulders. I have blue eyes and freckles, which makes everyone call me a ginger. But I'm not, and it really bugs me. Anyway, I just don't really like school in general. So, when class finally got out, I practically ran to my next class. Why would I run there if I hate school? Because it was homeroom, the last class of the day.

I spent all of that classtime looking out the window. The bell finally rang, after what seemed like hours of sitting there. On the inside, I was extremely excited, because it was the start of winter break. I was going over to my friend Jacob's house. I hung out with him alot, because we are best friends. He has brown hair that goes just past his ears, and hazel eyes. He and I both like Naruto, so that's what we do when we hang out. We watch Naruto.

When we got to his house, we decided to watch the episodes where Sasuke leaves to go with Orochimaru. We watched as Chouji stayed behind to fight Jirobo, and then as he defeated him as well. Then we watched as Neji fought Kidomaru, and yet again won. Then booed as Kimimaro defeated Naruto's clones, and laughed as Lee showed up and got drunk. I cheered when the team from Suna showed up, because Gaara is my favorite character ever.

After Kimimaro's defeat, we watched the battle between Sasuke and Naruto. At the end I was cheering for Naruto's Rasengan, even though I know who wins, because one, he looked awesome as a fox and honestly, Sasuke's giant hands creeped me out more than Orochimaru. The episode ended, but I was pretty sure I had just heard a meow.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Jacob.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like the meow of a kitten, let's go check it out!"

Jacob insisted against it, considering the fact that he had two cats, but I was too far ahead to hear him. When I got to the front door, there was a medium sized box, that seemed to be slightly moving. I picked it up and carried it to the living room, because Jacob's mom was at the store so she wouldn't know. I carefully opened the box, and inside was four kittens and a... puppy? I didn't think that cats and dogs got along. But I just brushed it off, because of the fact that they were young so they probably didn't know any better.

Of the four kittens, one was a red kitten with pale blue-green eyes, another was a light brown one with black eyes that had even sharper of slits than normal and fluffy fur. He seemed to also have small, red upside down triangles on each side of his face. The dog seemed to be sticking close to him. Another one was a darker brown that had shorter fur and pale lavender eyes.

"Hey Jacob," I said while I was inspecting the darker brown cat.

"Yeah?" Jacob replied.

"This cat doesn't have any pupils. I wonder if it's blind?"

Jacob walked over and examined the cat that I was holding.

"I don't think so," He said. "If it was blind, it wouldn't be looking around like this. It would just be staring."

"I guess so."

The last kitten was an unusual shade of color. It looked black, but when sunlight hit it, it looked dark blue. REALLY dark blue.

"Well, we might as well name them then!" I exclaimed happily.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Sasuke's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I was in a box. Looking around, I saw that I was surrounded by three kittens and Akamaru, who seemed to be awake.

"Where am I? And why am I in a box with kittens?" I wondered aloud.

What it came out like startled me though. I had just meowed.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Kiba's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of someone meowing to themselves. Wait, meowing? That woke me up. I instantly sat bolt upright, almost falling over because I wasn't used to having paws. I don't even know why I had paws. But as soon as I sat up, the box started moving, as if it had been picked up. The box opened a moment later to reveil two kids looking around our age. Ya know, when we weren't cats.

The girl picked up who I had figured out to be Gaara, hugged him, then put him down. Then she picked me up, patted my head, then set me down by Akamaru, who had jumped out of the box. She then picked up Neji, looked at him, and turned to her friend. When I heard what she said, I burst out laughing. She had asked her friend if he though Neji was blind.

Neji meowed indignantly and I said to him "It must be because you have no pupils."

His reply was "Neither does Gaara."

That just made me laugh even harder. The girl eventually put Neji down and turned to Sasuke. He hissed at her as she picked him up. She looked at him, then set him down. She turned to her friend and said "I thought of names for them."

She turned towards us again. She pointed at each of us in turn and said a name. Gaara was, surprisingly, Gaara. We were all suspicious by then because she knew Gaara's name. I got named Fuzzy, Akamaru was Maru, Neji was Cookie, and Sasuke was Midnight.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Jayden's P.O.V.

After naming the kittens, I decided on what i wanted to do.

"Let's go watch Naruto!" We then each grabbed two kittens and headed for the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs I stopped suddenly, and would have facepalmed if it weren't for the two kittens I was carrying.

"I'm such an idiot," I muttered.

"How are you an idiot?" Jacob questioned.

"Do these kittens not look like characters from Naruto to you?"

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's so short...I will try to make chapters longer in the future :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit longer, and I'd also like to thank imma dino hear me roar for reviewing, you really inspired me to get back to typing :) **

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Jayden's P.O.V.

When we finally realized that there way anime characters turned into cats in Jacob's house, we freaked out a tiny bit. The kittens tensed up at the name Naruto, and I started fangirling. You see, Gaara is my favorite character, and I just so happened to be carrying him. So when I dropped the kitten in my other hand to hug Gaara-kitten, Kiba went tumbling down the stairs.

As soon as I noticed, I raced down the stairs after him while screeching, "Fuzzy! No!"

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I gently put Gaara down. 'I hope Fuzzy is ok' I thought. I checked him for injuries, but he seemed to be fine. Maru was near him, sniffing and licking his fur.

"Jayden! How could you drop a kitten down the stairs? That's animal abuse!" Jacob yelled from behind me, while running down the stairs after me.

I sheepishly looked at Fuzzy and said, "Sorry Kiba, are you ok?" He looked at me strangely. "You are Kiba, right?" The kitten got up and meowed happily, while jumping up and down.

"We should try to figure out how to turn them into humans," Jacob said.

"But we don't really have time, I'm supposed to be home in 10 minutes, and I have to walk home, remember? We should just each take two kittens, Akamaru can go with Kiba, and then try to change them back tomorrow. I'll take Gaara and Sasuke," I replied.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

I arrived at home 5 minutes late, with Sasuke in my hood, and Gaara in my arms. I was wearing my favorite Aeropostale sweatshirt, it was light blue with 'Aeropostale' written on the front.

"I should probably try to sneak you guys past my mom," I whispered to the kittens. "She wouldn't be too happy if I bring home two kittens." Neither of them responded. So I snuck in the door and headed for the stairs as quietly as I could.

"Jayden?" I heard a voice call from down the hall. '_I guess I wasn't quiet enough…' _ I thought to myself.

"Just a minute!" I called back to my mom. I started to put the kittens down so they could go downstairs and wait for me by my room. Luck was against me though, as my mom walked down the hall towards me.

"Why do you have two kittens? And why is one of them died red?"

I didn't want to lie to my mom, because if she thought they were normal kittens, she would make me take them to the animal shelter tomorrow.

"This is Gaara and Sasuke. You know, characters from Naruto? I've told you about them before…"

"Wait, you're kidding, right? You want me me to believe that these are ninjas?"

I heaved a sigh. "Yeah, Mom. They are ninja, and they need to stay here until we find out how to get them back to their world."

She laughed while saying, "If you can prove that they are ninja, then they can stay."

I turned to Gaara and Sasuke, who were standing by the stairs. "Can you guys use chakra as kittens?" I asked them. They shared a glance then turned toward me and nodded. :Mom, look into Sasuke's eyes. He's the dark blue one."

She bent down and looked into his eyes. I also wanted to see, so I leaned down as well. We watched as his eyes turned red, and there was two tomoe slowly spinning around his pupil.

"See Mom? That's the Sharingan, Sasuke's kekkei genkai." I explained.

"Well, no normal cat can do that. So fine, they can stay. Just as long as they don't rip anything to shreds or hurt your cats."

'_They're good ninja, they wouldn't hurt my cats for no reason' _I thought to myself.

"And don't let Justin find out, you know he would freak out," Mom added. Justin is my stepdad, and he is allergic to cats. That's why both of my cats live strictly in my room, in the basement. I have a cat tree, plus two more scratching posts and a huge window that is up high enough that the bottom would touch the ground, but there is a shallow pit with some rocks right in front of it.

My two cats are Skittles and Oreo. Skittles is a medium haired calico, and Oreo is a short haired black and white cat. They both are happy living in my room, because I feed them treats daily.

I brought the ninja-kittens down to my room. My room is painted teal and has white and orange accents. My comforter and sheets were zebra and hot pink. I decided to go right to bed, because I was tired. It was only around 8, but because of school I had to take the weekend to catch up on sleep.

Since Gaara doesn't sleep, I told him he could hang out in the windowsill, because it had a nice view of the sky. '_I wish Sasuke wasn't so anti-social...' _ I thought to myself as said cat went and slept in the corner farthest away from me. '_I hope I can figure out how to change them back to humans' _I pondered this for a while, but eventually fell asleep.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIELINELINELINE

Jacob's P.O.V.

I watched as Jayden walked down the street and wondered how I was going to explain two kittens and a puppy to my mom.

"Jacob?" '_Well, no more time to think'_

"Yeah?" I called back to my mom, who had just walked through the front door. She was carrying groceries, so I went to go help her.

"Why is there two kittens and a puppy over there? Last time I checked, we only had two grown cats…" My mom asked. There was the dreaded question.

"Umm… They're ninjas?" I replied, hoping that she wouldn't get mad. She just gave me a strange look, signaling that I needed to explain further. "They're from the anime Naruto. They need a place to stay." I said.

"Okay, as long as they don't destroy anything, and if I find out that you are lying about them being ninjas, then they are going to the animal shelter."

"Alright, thanks Mom!"

So surprisingly, she agreed to let them stay. Without any proof. My mom is just awesome like that. Anyway, Kiba, Neji, and Akamaru ended up sleeping on the couches in the living room, and I went upstairs to go to sleep. Like Jayden, I liked to sleep too.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Jayden's P.O.V.

When I woke up, both Gaara and Sasuke were looking out the window. Skittles had stolen over half my pillow, so I gently pushed her off. I sat up, and got off my bed. I opened the door, and walked out of the room. Sasuke and Gaara noticed, and followed me.

"I have a few ideas of how to change you back," I said to them. "There are plenty of fanfictions that have had this happen, Naruto characters in the real world. So I am going to try some of those ways. Follow me." I said as I led them towards the bathroom.

First I tried filling the bathtub with cold water. Nothing happened. Filled it with warm water. Still nothing. Since it was only 10 and I planned on going over to Jacob's at noon, I decided to eat breakfast, then go back to trying.

Since there was no cereal or anything else breakfasty, I made popcorn. Yes, popcorn. I am obsessed with it. The microwave beeped and I pulled out the bag of buttery goodness.

"You guys want some?" I asked the two kittens. They looked at me and nodded. I gave each of them some popcorn in their own bowls. I wasn't just gonna make them eat off the ground! They both took a bite of a piece of popcorn and- POOF -there weren't kittens there anymore. Only two very epic looking ninjas.

Gaara was wearing his pre-Shippuden outfit, but by looking at it, I could tell that it was after he turned good. Sasuke's outfit was his usual blue Uchiha shirt and pants. I could tell that it was before he ran off to Orochimaru because he didn't try to leave.

"Well hey there," I said awkwardly.

"Hn." I wonder who said that.

"We should go turn Kiba and Neji back to normal too." I said, already turning towards the door. Before I knew it though, I was grabbed by the ankle and pulled into the air. Meaning, my popcorn went with me.

"NOOOOO!" I screeched as it spilled all over the floor, making a mess that I would have to clean up. Luckily, my parents are really heavy sleepers and my brothers really wouldn't care what I was screaming about, because none of them would be very happy about me hanging upside down by the ankle.

"How do you know who we are?" Came Gaara's monotonous voice. I launched into a really long and detailed explanation about anime and the fact that they shouldn't exist in this world.

"And the best part is, you two are my favorite characters!" I finished my speech happily. They both stared at me, probably deciding if I was telling the truth or not. After a good two minutes, I was slowly lowered to the ground.

"Fine. We will go get the others and discuss what to do about being sent to another dimension." Sasuke said as he headed to the back door.

"Wait!" I said. "Jacob doesn't have any popcorn, he knows I would eat it all. So I need to make another bag thanks to sand-man over there." I explained as I put another bag of popcorn into the microwave. Gaara decided to ignore my new nick-name for him, because he didn't randomly kill people anymore.

While the popcorn was cooking, I got out the vacuum and cleaned up the spilled popcorn. I finished right when the microwave beeped. I pulled it out and started eating it while opening the back door and walking outside. It was a beautiful morning, sun shining, and birds chirping.

"It's this way," I said as I walked down the porch stairs and out into the yard. Sasuke and Gaara appeared next to me with lightning fast speed. They jumped onto the branch of a nearby tree.

"Coming?" asked Sasuke while I sat there just looking at them.

"I can't," I replied. "I not a ninja. I don't even have chakra. Although, I wish I did." Two sighs came from their direction as I said, "We either walk my speed, or one of you has to carry me. It would be easier for Sasuke to, seeing that Gaara has his sand gourd."

Sasuke jumped down and crouched so I climb onto his back. As soon as I was secure, he jumped into the tree, and we were off. Let me tell you, ninjas are _fast._ I was scared that I would fall, but excited that I was getting a piggy back ride from a ninja. And one of my favorites at that.

We arrived at Jacob's house in no time, and I knocked on the door. No one answered, so I knocked again. I heard someone running toward the door, then Lucas, Jacob's little brother showed up.

"Hey, is Jacob awake?" I asked him.

"Yeah, come on in."

Jacob was making pancakes. I could tell by the smell. I went into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was Jacob, sitting at the table eating pancakes. I started laughing hysterically at what else I saw. When Jacob had looked up, Kiba jumped onto the table and stole his last pancake. Jacob turned and saw his pancake gone and just sighed. Then he saw other people with me.

"How did you turn them back?" He asked.

"Popcorn!" I exclaimed.

**A/N**

**Sorry this took so long. My wifi card on my desktop stopped working, so I had to bring home my school laptop. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

My wifi card still isn't working, and I don't have any money to buy another, so I am taking forever to update because to type this I have to type on my tiny school laptop, and they are horribly slow, and so I have been putting off this chapter because I hate typing on it.

Jayden's P.O.V.

"Popcorn?" Jacob asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. So here, eat up," I said as I got out two bowls and put them in front of Kiba and Neji. They both took tentative bites, then went poof. When they became humans, Kiba yelled 'yahoo', and Neji just stood up and crossed his arms.

Let the silence commence!

...Went Sasuke.

...Went Gaara.

...Went Neji.

...Went Akamaru.

...Went Kiba.

...Went Jacob.

"...Well this is awkward…" I said. "You guys want to go play a game?"

"Sure," they all said in unison. Except Sasuke. He just 'hn'ed.

We ended up playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Kiba volunteered to play first, and I went against him. We didn't bother to tell them the controls, it would be way more fun this way.

"Yahoo! I'm gonna win this fight, right Akamaru?" Kiba exclaimed. (very loudly). Akamaru barked in agreement, and we got to the character selection screen. I knew that Sasuke wouldn't play unless I taunted him, so I chose the Sasuke from the Chuunin Exams.

Kiba chose himself, (no surprise there) and the battle began. Kiba began clicking random buttons, trying to figure out the controls. Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke watched with mild interest, while Jacob was cheering me on, and Akamaru was cheering Kiba on.

The fight lasted about half a minute, with Kiba not even managing to hit me. He growled in frustration.

"Alright, who's next?" I asked, as there was a knock at the door. "OOOHHH I GOT IT!" I yelled as I ran for the door. I liked answering doors, ok? Don't judge. Anyway, it turned out that it was my little sister Kaylee. She was my stepdad's daughter, who was married to my mom. She came over every two weekends, and she liked Naruto too. Especially Sasuke. She wasn't a die-hard fan like me with Gaara, but she still liked him.

"Hi Kaylee!" I screeched as I trapped her in a bear hug. I was almost a foot taller than her, and she was 2 years younger than me. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi." came the reply. "What are you two doin-"

"KITTEHS!" I yelled as I saw that there was two kittens squished between us. One was a dark brown with brown eyes, and the other was bright yellow with bright blue eyes. "Tell me what they are like," I said.

"Well, the brown one is really lazy, and the yellow one is really hyper. They seem to get along though, even though their personalities are polar opposites." That must be Shikamaru and Naruto, I thought.

"Have you fed them anything?"

"Not yet."

"Well, let's feed them then!" I exclaimed while pulling her into the house. We got to the kitchen, and I got them the leftover popcorn from my bag.

"You're going to feed them popcorn?" Kaylee asked while looking at me weirdly.

"Just watch," I said as the kittens each took a piece of popcorn and ate it. There was a poof and then Shikamaru and Naruto were standing in the kitchen. Jacob then walked in.

"When did they get here?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago, Kaylee brought them. Speaking of Kaylee…" I muttered as I turned and looked at said person. She was in a state of shock, even after I poked her in the forehead.

"How long do you think she will be frozen like that?"

"Ehh, she should come around any second now."

"Who-what-why-Naruto? Shikamaru?" Said Kaylee, with a confused look on her face.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering the same thing, actually. You never did tell us." Said Sasuke, as he walked into the room.

"You are in America. In the United States." I got three confused looks. "In a dimension different from yours."

"If we are from a different dimension, then how do you know about us?" Naruto asked. I then proceeded to tell Naruto and Shikamaru about the anime. Naruto was ecstatic that he had a show named after him, and when Shikamaru heard that they were in a dimension, he just said 'what a drag'.

After a while, we went back to playing the game. I went undefeated, and Sasuke still didn't want to play. I decided to mess with him. Since we were playing the game in king of the hill fashion, I got to play every round. I started only playing as Sasuke.

I could see Sasuke starting to get mad at me, because I was playing as him. I looked over at him. "What do you look so mad about, Sasuke?"

"If I play the game, will you stop playing as me?"

"Hmm...Maybe."

Sasuke grabbed the controller and picked himself, and I chose Deidara. He picked his character as the one from Part One, because I (Luckily) didn't have too many characters unlocked, or I would have to explain why he had an Akatsuki cloak.

It looked for a while like he would win, but I hit him with my Ultimate Jutsu and beat him. I looked over at him and stuck my tongue out. He looked angry for a second, then just smirked and said, "I played, so now you can't be me anymore."

"Ugh you tricked me. Meanie." I made a pouting face, then perked up again. "I'm going back home to get popcorn. Who wants to go with me?" No one said anything, so I just walked out of the house.

On the way back, I thought about how the ninjas had gotten to our world. I kept pondering this as I walked through the little mini-forest thing that was between Jacob and I's houses.

Suddenly, a kunai landed right in front of me. I jumped back in surprise, right into the arms of someone. They held a hand on my mouth as I tried to scream. Without even thinking, I bit the hand and then tried to get away. But all that resulted in was getting my face pressed into the ground, and a kunai held against my throat.

I saw someone walking up to me. He had silver hair in a ponytail, and Harry Potter looking glasses. Kabuto. Well crap, I'm dead. Wait, are they kidnapping me to take to Orochimaru? Noooo! I struggled against the person holding me down.

"Let me go! I don't want to go to that pedo-snake!" I yelled. Well, tried to yell, as the person holding me down had put his hand back over my mouth, so it came out muffled.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at me, as if he knew that I was insulting 'Lord Orochimaru'.

"Let her go." I tried to turn towards the sound of the voice, but failed since they were behind my captor. They voice strangely sounded like Kankuro. '_That can't be Kankuro though… they turn into kittens when they come here, and they need popcorn to turn human...' _

My train of thought was cut off as a burst of wind made the person who was holding me down, which happened to be a regular Sound ninja, fly off me and into a nearby tree. I turned towards where the wind came from, and lo and behold, Temari was standing in a tree. Kankuro was standing where the voice had come from.

"Get lost, creep!" Temari yelled at Kabuto. He just chuckled then disappeared. Apparently he wasn't looking for a fight. Temari jumped down from her tree.

"Thanks Temari!" I yelled as I hugged her. I soon found that there was a kunai being held by my throat. I yelped in shock. "Why does this keep happening to me?! It's not fair," I whined.

"How do you know my sister's name?" Kankuro growled menacingly. I eeped, then explained for the third time today. It was really starting to be troublesome. And now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru. Crap.

After I explained, Kankuro lowered the kunai, and they both relaxed.

"Where is Gaara?" Temari questioned.

"He is at my friend's house. I was going home to get popcorn. You guys should come with me. I really don't want to be one of Orochimaru's 'experiments'." I said with a shudder.

"Why don't we just go right back to your friend's house?" Kankuro asked.

I deadpanned. "Because popcorn is love, popcorn is life." They both gave me weird looks that I just shrugged off.

We quickly went to my house and made popcorn, then headed back to Jacob's house. When we got there, everyone was still playing the game. Kankuro and Temari went and sat next to Gaara, and I stood in front of the TV while I told them everything that happened.

"Wait, Kabuto attacked you? Why is Orochimaru after you? Why did Kabuto just leave?" Naruto launched a barrage of questions. Sasuke tensed up when he heard Orochimaru's name.

"Yes, I don't know, and I don't know." I replied to Naruto. "I do know that none of us," I pointed to myself, Jacob, and Kaylee, "None of us are ninjas. So if Orochimaru is after us then we can't be without any ninjas without us."

"And why do we need to protect you? We have no reason to," said Neji calmly.

"You want Orochimaru to get what he wants?"

"No…"

"Well there's a reason. We need to decide who is going with who."

"Gaara, Kankuro, and I want to stay in a group," Temari said helpfully.

"And I want to be with Temari, 'cause she saved my life from that pedo-snake." I said.

"Hey! I saved you too!" Kankuro yelled.

"Oh right, forgot about you." I sarcastically replied. "Kaylee, you can stick with Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru, and Jacob, that means Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto are with you."

"I'll keep you safe from Orochimaru-believe it!"

"Ugh, I'm stuck with Naruto? What a drag…"

It was starting to get dark, because it's winter and it gets dark at like 5 p.m. "Well, we should go before it gets too dark." I said. No one disagreed, so I headed for the door. The Sand Siblings followed, then Kaylee and her ninja bodyguards.

We weren't in a rush, so we all walked. It was uneventful, except for when I tripped over a random rock (it came out of **nowhere**) and Gaara's sand caught me before I face planted. Insert inner fangirling. We made it back to my house in about ten minutes.

"Wait a second, Kaylee, how do we explain 5 ninjas to mom?" Akamaru barked. "Sorry Akamaru. 6 ninjas.'

"Umm, I'm not sure."

"Hmm…" We went inside the house, and mom called us into her office.

"Uhh mom? We need you to come out here… I don't think all of us will fit in your office…" I muttered the last part. Mom walked out of her office, and a look of shock came over her face.

"Who are all these people?"

"The government." I said in a monotonous voice. "Just kidding, they are the kittens from yesterday."

"There's more of them…"

"Yeah, Kaylee had two and Kankuro and Temari, the ones by Gaara, saved me when I was walking through the forest."

"Saved you from what?"

"Grumpy old trolls."

"Jayden, I'm being serious."

"Fine, a creepy pedo-snake dude's assistant and some random ninja."

"WHAT! YOU WERE ATTACKED BY NINJAS?!"

"Geez, calm down. I told you that I was saved. I'm too precious for this world to get rid of. Anyway, they can stay, right?" I said while giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but there has to be rules. For one, no destroying anything. Two, you have to protect Jayden and Kaylee. Three, don't eat all the food. Anyone disagree with any of these rules?" No one said anything, so we figured out sleeping arrangements. We had our two beds, and a loveseat that was small enough to pull into one of the rooms.

Kaylee, Temari, and I slept in my room, since it was the bigger room. Sasuke pulled the loveseat into Kaylee's room, and he slept on that. Kiba and Akamaru slept on Kaylee's bed, and since Gaara doesn't sleep, he sat in the windowsill in Kaylee's room, because it had a nice view of the sky.

We also had a copy of Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, but I had all the characters unlocked. Sasuke saw Itachi, and for the third time today, I had a kunai held by my throat.

"Tell me where to find Itachi when we get back, and how to kill him!" Sasuke demanded.

"Well, you see…"


	4. Newcomers

**A/N**

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, we had two big projects in school. GRR I hate school. We also have a big reading thing that lasts until February, so updates will be REALLY slow until then. A big thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited. You guys are the best!**

**Sorry about anyone seeming OOC, I am kinda bad at that...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Naruto, and I never will.**

Jacob's P.O.V.

After Jayden and Kaylee left, Naruto wanted to play the game again. He decided that he was going to become extremely good at the game so he could beat Jayden

"Come on, can't we just go play it?" Naruto whined yet again.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come ooooon! Why not?"

I sighed. "Fine, let's go play."

Shikamaru and Neji didn't really want to play, so I put Naruto up against the hardest enemy while the settings were set to the hardest level. We all watched as he failed multiple times, then Neji wanted to try.

"How did you win?!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"It wasn't even that hard, Naruto."

"Gaah! Gimme that controller back!"

Naruto kept trying over and over until about 10pm. I decided it was time to go to bed, and so Shikamaru slept on the smaller couch, (he had already fallen asleep on it), Neji took the bigger couch, and Naruto had to sleep on the floor.

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor?"

"Because I said so." I said in a fake cheerful voice. I then left to go to bed.

Jayden's P.O.V

"Well...Umm," I didn't even have to finish my thought, as Gaara's sand had already pulled Sasuke off of me, and Temari was reaching for her fan. Sasuke struggled against Gaara's sand, but couldn't escape.

"Put me down!"

"I suppose I'd better explain though… You shouldn't hate Itachi. The Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'état. He knew that it would lead to a war, and he didn't want that to happen. He told Konoha, and Hiruzen wanted to take a political, peaceful path. There was someone who didn't want to wait for that to happen. Danzo. Hate him, not Itachi or Konoha. He convinced Itachi that the only way that he could avoid a war. The other thing he promised-that Itachi wouldn't have to kill you.

Itachi loved you, and the family. Your parents, before they died, told Itachi that they understood his decision to avert war. And they wanted him to protect you. He made you think he murdered the clan out of cold blood, but really, he just wanted you to get stronger. Strong enough so that you would be able to kill him, and he could accept it as punishment for what he did."

No one said anything. Sasuke stared at me for a good five minutes. "W-what? That can't be true. I saw Itachi the whole clan! He said that he did it to test the limits of his abilities! Why should I believe you?! You weren't there!"

"You should believe us, because we know everything that happens, remember?" Kaylee reminded him.

"No! I'll never believe you! Nev-" He was cut off as Gaara's sand covered his mouth.

"Why don't you show us?" Requested Gaara.

I sighed. "I suppose. After the battle between him and Itachi, Itachi tells the story himself. He might believe it then."

I put on the correct episode, and let it play. After the episode, Sasuke was in shock yet again.

"Well, I'm tired. Let's go to bed." I announced with a big yawn.

Everyone headed to where we were all going to sleep. Sasuke just followed the boys dumbly to the other room.

"So, I can tell that each of you likes one of the boys. I'm gonna find out who!" Temari said cheerfully. "Do you guys want to play truth or dare?"

"No!" Kaylee and I both yelled at the same time.

Temari grinned and cackled evilly. "If you don't play, then I will tell Naruto that you both hate him, then he will try everything to get on your good side!"

Kaylee and I both paled at this, but didn't give in.

"Why don't we wait and play this with everyone else too? Then we can figure out stuff about them too…" I said.

"Fine, you get out of it for now. Goodnight!"

"Night."

"Goodnight."

The next day, we planned to watch the ninjas train, but it was snowing. Jacob had come over, and we all sat outside freezing as the piles of snow got taller. The ninjas still trained, but we didn't leave the safety of the front porch.

"I have an idea." Jacob randomly commented.

"Well that's a surprise." I replied grouchily. I hate snow.

"Hey! Don't be mean! I was just gonna say that we should have a snowball fight." Jacob said.

I snorted. "With ninjas? Do you want to die of frostbite?"

"It would be fun though! And to make it fair, we wouldn't use chakra!" Naruto whined as he came up to us. "Come on, please?"

"Would everyone be playing?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds fun." Temari said while walking up to us. Gaara shrugged and Kankuro agreed.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Does anyone know the 'hn' language?"

"H-" In the middle of Sasuke's next hn, a snowball hit him square in the middle of the face. He sat there glaring at Naruto, then picked up a snowball and hurled it at him. Naruto dodged, and the snowball fight began.

I grudgingly decided to play, even though it was really cold. I snuck around to the backyard while everyone was throwing snowballs. I started making a snowfort. You know, the ones that people hide in and throw snowballs from behind the walls.

I was almost done with part of the first wall when there was a flurry of sand in front of me. I fell backwards off the wall with a shriek and landed on my back.

"Well that didn't hurt," I muttered sarcastically. I then remembered that we were in the middle of a snowball fight. "Kyaa!" I screeched as Gaara appeared.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Building a snowfort. Want to help?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Meanie." I said as I hurled a snowball at him, then ran. "You can't catch me!" I laughed as I ran away.

_Wait a second, I just left my snowfort! Nooo! Oh well, time to make a new one I guess._

Still Jayden's P.O.V.

Everyone had fun during the snowball fight, except one person. Sasuke. He sat in the emo tree the whole time, and glared at anyone that threw a snowball at him. What a meanie. After I abandoned my first snowfort, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro took it over and made it bigger. They ended up winning the snowball fight.

Anyway, after everyone but the Sand Siblings admitted defeat, we built a snow _castle_. It was big enough for three people to stand in, and have a decent amount of room. When we stood back to admire our work, it promptly exploded.

"What." I began.

"Just." Kaylee said.

"HAPPENED." Jacob added.

"WHO DID THAT?!" I screeched, while running around wildly. It did take like 3 hours to make, after all. The ninjas looked around at each other and shrugged.

"It was so troublesome to make, so why would we blow it up right after we were finished with it?" Asked Shikamaru, in a lazy-sounding voice.

"That was some pretty impressive art wasn't it, uhn?" Said a deep voice from within the...smoke… from the snow. Don't ask me how snow was smoking.

I deadpanned. "Oh boy, wonder who that could be?" Kaylee and Jacob sweatdropped. "Don't tell me that Tobi's here too… He is too annoying and childish for life. Anyway, DEIDARA WHY DID YOU BLOW UP OUR SNOWFORT THAT TOOK FOREVER TO MAKE! On the other hand, why do you say uhn after everything? And why is that snow still smoking?"

"You didn't like the art that blew it up, uhn?" He actually sounded a bit hurt. "The snow isn't smoking, that's a smoke bomb, stupid. I don't say uhn after everything, do I, uhn?"

I giggled. "You said it again, uhn."

"Are you mocking me, uhn?!"

"Maybe...Uhn."

"Shut up! Or I'll blow you to pieces, uhn!"

A new voice joined the fray. "Deidara, we aren't here to argue. We're here for the 9-Tails brat. The 1-Tail too. Hand them over, and we will leave with minor casualties."

I was confused for a second. The Kaylee yelled out, "Everyone! Close your eyes! Don't look at them!"

Jacob whispered under his breath, "Don't tell me it's _him…_"

The smoke finally cleared, and there stood a certain someone that looked a lot like Sasuke.

Itachi Uchiha.

**A/N**

**Sorry about it being short… I just wanted to get something out for my awesome readers! I will try to update faster from now on, just bear with me. Farewell friends!**


End file.
